In The End
by RavenBellaDonnaNightshade
Summary: This is a songfic based on Vader's POV. I don't own the song or Star Wars.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars movie series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I just use to my own plot bunnies devious little minds. This is also on my Kat Andre profile on with more of my darker and more adult stories. Betas welcome and

Rating: PG-13 to be safe for dark themes (though I've gone darker on adultfan)

Summary: This is a POV of Darth Vader. Angst. Tear-jerker. Got the idea when listening to Linkin Park's "In The End"

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I am unemployed. I have nothing but my limited sanity. I don't own the characters nor the song. Sue me and you will get the joy of paying ALL my bills.

Italics= lyrics

Normal=thoughts

Bold=Actions

"In The End"

(Vader's Last Moments)

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

I fought battles for you. Destroyed cities, civilizations. I killed countless people. All for you. I worked hard to prevent your death. I did all I could and still it didn't matter.

_Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

Each dream, each breathe reminded me that you would die like my mother. I still kept going. I defied the Council. Defied my Master. Former Master, that is.

_It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

I fought my hardest. Put everything I had into saving you and the baby. I bled, cried, sweat for you. Even with all that you died.

_  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

I didn't tell you what I was doing. I didn't even tell anyone about us. I went to Yoda, told him the dreams. I didn't tell him anything incriminating. He only said to let you go. I wish I'd listened. I went to Palpatine for help. He was the one who told me about Darth Plagieus the Wise. Wise, huh? Learning from his pupil I still couldn't save you. I didn't tell you that. I didn't want to worry you. Guess that didn't matter either.

_I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
it doesn't even matter_

I fell, embracing the Dark side just to kill you in the end. Did it matter? In the end did it really matter?

_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard_

I fought on Geonosis for you. It was never really about my Master. Former Master. It was you. I wouldn't have even gone if you hadn't. I had to protect you. I fought in the Clone Wars for you. I fought Darth Tyranus for you. Everything I did, I did for you.

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)_

I always confided in Palpatine, though inside he was probably mocking my naiveté. I never knew that to him I was only a means to an end. Just a piece of property.

_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then_

I'm glad you can't see me now. You wouldn't recognize me. All I am is machine. Nothing more than that monstrosity General Grievous. You never noticed that the Evil, the Darkness, in me was growing. You never really knew me. No one did.

_But it all comes back to me  
In the end_

Flashbacks. Nightmares really. All those memories are coming back as I watch our children try to save the universe I set out to destroy with my naïve ideals.

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

In the end you never really confided anything to me. Not what the 2000 wanted. Nothing, but our children. Were we so involved in our own secrets not to see what was destroying us or was it just me?

_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

I fell, embracing the Dark side just to kill you in the end. Did it matter? In the end did it really matter? I keep thinking this. It will eat at me. I stay with Palpatine racked with guilt. He knows. I know he does. It doesn't matter.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go_

I can't go any farther.

_  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go_

I can't go on any farther.

_For all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

I look at the man I had trusted. He isn't even a man any more. He's a creature from the darkest pits of the imagination. I trusted him. In the end he was the one who betrayed me the most. No one else ever did. Again my naiveté.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

It never even mattered. Our son is here. We are fighting. Palpatine wants him to kill me like I killed Darth Tyranus. I will let him. I am tired of fighting. I want it to end.

_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

It never even mattered. In the end, nothing I did even mattered. I'm going to end this once and for all.

**Darth Vader, in his last bit of strength, picks up Emperor Palpatine and throws him into the heart of the Death Star. This was his final act of good.**

In the end, it never really mattered. I couldn't go any farther. I couldn't' go on. At least Luke and Leia have a chance now. A chance at a peace we never could have.


End file.
